1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus such as a personal computer or a mobile phone and an electro-optical device, a mounting structure, and a substrate for the electro-optical device which are used for the electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, electro-optical devices such as liquid crystal devices were used as display units of electronic apparatuses such as personal computers and mobile phones. The liquid crystal device include a liquid crystal panel in which a liquid crystal is enclosed between two substrates opposed to each other and a flexible base member mounted with electronic components such as semiconductor elements is connected to one substrate thereof. Wires connected to semiconductor chips are disposed on one surface of the flexible base member. For example, when the flexible base member is warped for use, slits are formed in the warped portion of the flexible base member so as to facilitate the warping. Accordingly, the length of the flexible base member increases corresponding to the slits.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problem, a technique of reducing the thickness of the flexible base member so as to facilitate the warping and not forming the slits so as to accomplish decrease in size corresponding to the slits has been disclosed in JP-A-2001-284751 (for example, see paragraph [0022] and FIG. 1 in JP-A-2001-284751).
However, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2001-284751 has a problem that the wires disposed on the flexible base member are warped when the flexible base member is warped and the wires are disconnected in the vicinity of the warped portion, specifically, in the vicinity of electronic components, thereby deteriorating reliability in connection between the electronic components such as semiconductor elements and the wires.
In addition, an unintended warping stress can be applied to the flexible base member, for example, in an inspection process. As a result, a tension is applied to the wires disposed on one surface of the flexible base member and specifically the wires in the vicinity of the electronic components can be disconnected.